


Heavenly

by stanleysuris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleysuris/pseuds/stanleysuris
Summary: Mike and Will have a ton of love for each other, and Mike finally confesses. This takes place a couple years after season 3! <3 This is for Francesca, I love you bunches!!
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Heavenly

Will Byers and Mike Wheeler are closer than they have ever been before. From being close in early elementary, playing D&D together everyday, to even fighting creatures from the upside down together with friends, nothing has ever amounted to how close they are now.

Mike has really realized how much he misses Will ever since his big move, and he's also realized other things. That his best friend might also be his crush. It's been so hard to see each other as often as they had used to; since Will's house is much longer than a bike ride away. The distance hasn't stopped them obviously, calling each other every single day after school. Sometimes even before, if Mike actually wakes up on time. Mike has apologized endlessly about him arguing with him in the rain that evening back in Hawkins 2 years ago, even though Will has stated many times that it's okay and he's moved on. They've gotten to talk about everything, maybe even some they didn't know about each other before the move. 

Mike and El split a couple months after the move, El really just not liking the distance. El found so many new friends at her new school, along with a few of her classmates that have crushes on her. Mike vented so much to will about this, Will helping him heal and feel better about the whole situation. Mike even mentioned that he isn't sure about his sexuality and it confuses him. Will has had a crush on him for years and years, so him venting about this really made him feel funny. He's been overthinking every small thing, if Mike actually likes him back or not. 

Since the move, Mike can't come over as often as usual. He can only come over on weekends where Joyce or Johnathan can come pick him up. But since this week starts winter break, Mike can stay the whole 2 weeks. He wants to confess to Will so bad, and he knew this would be a great time to do it. He's pretty certain Will likes him, he's noticed all of the hints for years. He just wants it to go okay and he's super nervous.

After begging his mom for days to go to Will's for the break, she finally says yes, as long as he cleans his room nicely. Mike has never cleaned his room so fast in his whole life. 

It's been a few weeks since Mike has seen Will, since Joyce has been so busy with her new job, so he was already insanely excited. On top of that, he wants to find a way to tell Will how he feels. It's been bothering him for weeks and he just wants to get it off his chest. He was shaky and sweaty packing his clothes bag, already nervous for what could happen. Mike was overthinking so much. He was worried about him possibly not feeling the same way, or it might overwhelm him, or it maybe even getting awkward. He really didn't know how this could play out. 

Joyce came and got him that night, the freezing rain making Mike regret not wearing a thicker sweater under his jacket. 

"Hey buddy!" Joyce said, "Let me get that!" grabbing his bag so he can hurry up in get in the warm and dry car. 

While Joyce placed Mike's bag in the backseat, he shivered shutting the car door.

"How are you kid? It's been a minute!" She said excited, rubbing his shoulder. 

"Oh i'm okay thank you," He said buckling up, "Are doing okay?"

"Yes!" She said, turning up the heat to warm up Mike, "Will is so excited for you to be home with him."

A smile appeared on Mike's face and his heart skipped a beat. "That's so nice."

She smiled while pulling out of Mike's driveway. "I got cookies for you guys to make too. If that sounds good to you."

Mike smiled and he felt so much joy inside of him. "That sounds perfect."

-

"Will!! Come outside please!!" Joyce yelled, shutting her car door and opening the backseat one to grab Mike's bag.

Will stepped out the front door, in plaid pajama pants and a big sweatshirt.

Mike blushed seeing him, he looked so cute and cozy he couldn't help it. His heart immediately started racing and his palms got sweaty. Will practically ran into Mike's arms.

"Hey Mike!!" Will said before putting his face in his chest, So excited. "I missed you!!"

Mike was smiling so big. "I missed you too." He hugged him back tightly, the sprinkling rain dripping from his curls onto his forehead.

Joyce smiled behind the two. "Get in guys, you'll get sick!" Worried about the cold rain.

They went inside, the warm smell of cinnamon hitting Mike all at once. Their new house was about the size of the old one, but much cozier. 

"Cmon! I have a surprise for you." Will said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off to his bedroom.

"Thanks for the ride!" Mike yelled as he was being pulled by the smaller boy. 

Joyce said you're welcome back while giggling. 

Will's room was so cozy. His bed was a little messy from just getting out of it, He had drawings and art supplies on his desk, and he was watching The Empire Strikes back on his vhs player.

Mike's jaw dropped and ran towards the small tv. 

"You have your own vhs and tv now?!" Mike exclaimed, looking at the vhs tapes he had.

"Yep!" He stood beside him, "Mom got another tv after she moved, so she gave me this on and the vhs player. Cool right?"

"Totally!" Mike said, still so excited. "We'll be able to watch so much!"

Will smiled, looking at Mike for a minute. "I'm really glad you're here, Mike."

Mike looked into his eyes. He got nervous all over again. The tv was a good distraction from the feeling, for a minute atleast. 

"Me too Will." He said to him with a smile. He could feel his breathing off. 

"You okay?" Will asked, his brows furrowing.

"Oh uh-" Mike said turning back to the tv, "Yeah! Just super excited about this tv you have."

Will giggled, "Me too."

-

"I'm so full," Will groaned, falling on his bed face first. The two boys had finished a whole pack of sugar cookies by themselves. 

"Me too," Mike said, sitting on the corner of Will's bed. Will looked so cute today to Mike, he just wanted to hold his hand so badly.

Mike slowly started overthinking about how he should tell Will, or if he should do it at all. How should he go about it? Should he sit him down and tell him or wait until it's a good time? Or should he wait for another time? His mind was racing and he could feel his heart rate getting faster.

"Mike?" Will snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He lifted his face off of the bed looking into his eyes, worried.

"Oh uh yeah!" He said forcing a smile. "Just full from the cookies. I'm going to use the bathroom," He said, getting up to his feet and quickly going to the bathroom.

"Oh okay," Will said confused. He knew Mike better than anyone, and he knew something was on his mind. 

Mike shut the door to the bathroom and leaned on the sink counter, his head in his hands. 

What if this could ruin the friendship? What if this could overwhelm him?

He sat on the toilet seat for a moment to clear his head. He needed to calm himself down before Will could tell.

That night of Will and Mike's was full of snacks, drawing, and some of Will's favorite movies. They watched Ghostbusters, Return of the Jedi, and Mike somehow convinced Will to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. Will wasn't big on scary movies, but he knew Mike really liked them.

"How do you watch this?" Will said cringing. "It's hard to watch." Snarling his nose at Mike.

"Oh it isn't that bad. You just have to remember it isn't real," He said looking in Will's eyes. They had pillows and blankets on the floor against the bed in front of the tv, sitting right beside each other. "Like just remember, that blood is probably just corn syrup."

"Ew," Will giggled. He smiled to himself for a minute, and rested his head on his shoulder.

Mike felt his hair tickling the left side of his neck. His heart raced a bit. He liked him so much. It was so overwhelming.

"Mike?" Will asked him, still looking at the tv.

"Yeah Will?" Mike asked.

Will lifted up and looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at him, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Come on Mike," he said, "I've known you almost my whole life, I know when you're hiding something."

Mike swallowed, and stared at the floor. Will looked at him, not trying to pry. He just wanted to be here to listen or help. He cared about him so much. 

Will placed his hand on top of his. "No rush Mike. I just want to be here for you," He said with a worried look.

Mike sat there for a minute, his heart racing. He had no idea what to do or say. He just felt frozen.

"Can I be honest?" He said after being silent for a moment. 

"Of course Mike," He said softly. "You can tell me anything," Mike looked him in the eyes, unsure how to go about it.

"I want to tell you something," He started, his hands started to shake a little. "I just don't know how. I'm scared to tell you."

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. "Why are you scared?" His thumb on top of his hand was tracing circles around one of his knuckles softly to calm him. He could feel he was slightly shaking.

"It could ruin things. Or it'll upset you maybe. I don't know." He said, running his right hand through his curls and letting it fall to his thigh. He was getting annoyed at himself. "It's whatever, just forget it. I'm sorry Will."

Will could tell Mike was really frustrated with himself. "Mike it's okay, don't get angry at yourself. If you keep it in longer it might get worse,"

Mike stared at the floor for a minute. "You promise it's okay to tell you?" He asked, worried.

"Yes Mike, no matter what it is I'll be okay," Will said. Will was confused, there was nothing in this world Mike could say to him that would scare him.

"Ever since El left me two years ago I've been feeling things," Mike started, looking at his legs. 

"Are you still really sad? If you are thats okay-" Will started, getting cut off by Mike quickly.

"No no, I'm totally fine from that, it's just," Mike started, "I like someone now and I don't know how to tell them. It's so overwhelming."

Will slightly frowned. Will really didn't want to watch him get with someone else. He knew it'd break him all over again. He held it together, he just really cared about how upset Mike was.

"Well, do you think this person will be upset? Or weirded out when you tell them?" He asked. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you told them."

Mike looked in Will's eyes. "I can tell they've liked me for a long time. I just don't know if its a good time to tell them. Or if it'll be overwhelming for them."

"I think you should tell them if you can tell they like you Mike. If its overwhelming for you, you should do it." He started. Mike could tell Will felt down by his tone of voice. "I don't think it'd upset them."

"Okay, I should." Mike said looking at the floor.

Will looked back at the tv, his hand still on Mike's. Will could feel something in his throat. He could feel tears trying to form in his eyes.

"Hey Will?" Mike asked, looking at his face.

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking back at him.

"It's you."

Will froze and all color left his face. Will felt his stomach drop. Mike's heart was racing, so scared of what was coming next.

"W-What?" He stuttered, looking at Mike. 

Mike smiled, "It's you Will."

Will felt so much emotion rush through him. He's loved him for years, and Mike somehow likes him back. Years of stress from Mike never liking him back went away in an instant. He felt so much weight lifted off of his shoulders.

Tears started falling from Will's eyes, and his lip started quivering. 

"Will oh my god," Mike said grabbing his arms. "Are you okay? Did I upset you? Is something wrong?"

Will nodded his head with a slight giggle at how worried he got. "I'm okay. Better than ever."

Mike smiled, staring into his eyes. Mike moved up one of his sweater sleeves over his hand and gently wiped his tears from his face.

Will giggled, "I'm sorry," He said with a grin. "I'm so incredibly happy."

Mike smiled and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so glad you are."

Will laid his head on his chest, and Mike wrapped his arms around him and sat his chin on his head.

Everything felt good for the both of them. They both felt like they were on top of the world, so safe.

Mike rubbed his back, as they continued to watch the scary movie. 

"Thank you Mike," Will said out of the blue.

"For what?" He chuckled. Will sat up and looked at him.

"For liking me back," Will giggled at how funny he sounded, "I never thought you would honestly. I've liked you since elementary school."

"I could tell," Mike smirked. "And no need to thank me Will. You sound silly." 

Will giggled. He looked back at the tv and Mike just couldn't help but stare.

Will turned to him. "What?" He laughed.

"Nothing," Mike smiled. "Just relieved and happy."

Will smiled and blushed dark. This is hands down the happiest will has ever been. In his life. He was so overwhelmed with excitement. 

Mike put a hand on Will's jaw, just staring at how cute his soon to be boyfriend was.

Will's heart raced, so excited and nervous at the same time.

Mike slowly inched his face closer staring back and forth from Will's deep green eyes to his lips. Will's breathing was heavier as Mike was nearly at his lips.

Mike softly pressed his lips to Will's for a few seconds. Will felt sparks, like he could run a mile. Mike's lips were so soft, he felt like he had been waiting his whole life for this.

Mike pulled back, smiling and happy. Will was frozen, causing Mike to giggle. 

"Will?" Mike laughed, waving his hand in front of him playfully. "You okay?"

"I'm great," Will giggled. Mike pulled him into another hug, his chin on his head.

He rubbed his back, Will cuddled into his chest.

They were both the happiest boys on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting for so long! I was listening to Heavenly by Cigarettes After Sex, and it inspired me to write a short story for my friend about how much love Will and Mike have for each other. I ended up liking it so I thought I'd post it. Hope you enjoyed!!<3


End file.
